rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Memories
Memories is the 4th Episode of Red vs. Blue: Reliving Blood Gulch. It was released much to early however the creator just couldn't wait to release it. It was released August 28th 2011. Characters Blue Team *Epsilon-Church *Leonard L. Church(Accurate Memory) *Lavernius Tucker *Tucker(Accurate Memory) *Michael J. Caboose *Caboose(Accurate Memory) Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez(Mentioned Only) Tex *Tex *York Project Freelancer *C.T. *Washington *Wyoming *Maine *Unknown Figure A.I. *Gamma *Omega *Delta Plot The Episode begins with Epsilon-Church standing on top of Blue Base in what appears to be an exact remake of Blood Gulch, with little to no grass mostly orange dirt. "Huh?" Epsilon says as the scene drastically changes in front of him to an exact remake of the first episode. Everyone is even wearing Mk. V helmets and weilding pistols and assualt rifles. Audio is reused from the first episode and Church teleports to the top of the cliff and begins to spy on Red Base. Church's thoughts are heard. "What the hell?! Why can't I move? Or talk?" "What are they doing?" "What?" The thoughts begin again. "Well theres something... but I didn't say it. And why am I wearing Cobalt colored Mk. V?" "I said what are they doing now?" "God damn I'm getting sick of answering this question!" "Hey you have the fucking sniper rifle I can't see shit so don't bitch at me I'm not going to sit up here and play with my dick all day." "Alright look. They're just standing there and talking. Thats all they ever do. Thats what they were doing last week. Thats what they were doing five minutes ago. Thats what they'll be doing five minutes from now." "... What are they talking about." Epsilon's thoughts are heard again"Damn Tucker is even more annoying in here! And I thought he was in the other memory. This looks just like Blood Gulch... but I was just there. And it wasn't as... dry. Well things were different in there... maybe this is what the memory truly was." "Tucker! Church isn't waking up!" Caboose yelled when Tucker ran in. "Yea Caboose thats because hes dead. He was shot in the head. Now come on I need your help we have WAY more pressing matters!" "Like what?" Caboose asked stupidly. "LIKE THE FUCKING BATTLE OUTSIDE!" yelled Tucker getting pissed. The two left Chruch's body and a shimmer occurs. Tucker and Caboose go through the rear as the grenade is heard exploding followed by the firey explosion of the Warthog and screams of pain by Simmons and Donut. "Fuck man. That grenade did do worse." Tucker said. "Freeze dirtbags." Sarge said. "Ah what the fuck!" Tucker yelled surprised. "Uh... Sarge I think we should go check on Simmons Donut and Lopez. You heard their screams... well not Lopez's I can't believe he won't even say something during that!" Grif said starting to go to the front of the base. "Alright you do that. If they are seroiusly injured have command send in a medic. Great they'll think I'm a horrible leader now that we need a Freelancer AND a medic." he grumbled. "You know we could hel..." Tucker began. "Shut up dirtbag my prisoners don't speak." Sarge interrupted. Tex and York continued to run down the halls killing all soldiers in their path. They turn a corner and see a batallion of soldiers running down the hall. The soldiers begin to fire at Tex and York. "Well Tex how do you expect us to get out of this one?" York asked. "Well it looks like the direct route to the hangar and escape pods is now crawling with battalions of Freelancer soldiers.... but we could always go through one of the training courses. You know break in..." "Yea you seem good at breaking into those places." York interrupted. However Tex did not stop talking "and take the long way." "Alright but which course is the closest?" York asked. "Remember the stun baton room? The place where I beat you, Maine, and Wyoming?" "Huh oh yea." York said still a bit embarresed of the day. "Well that place seems like our best shot." Tex said. "Alright lets go." he said. They turned around and ran away. They find the heavy metal door that will lead into the room. Tex grabs it bending the metal she grabs. With much force she pulls it off. An alarm precedes to go off. The two step inside. When both are inside the lights go off and shield doors overcome the metal doors trapping the two inside. Soon from the light of the shields C.T. and Wash, as silhouettes, are seen coming closer from one end of the room while Wyoming and an unknown figure are seen at the other. The episode ends with a close up of the unknown figure.